


Tootie's Flower

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Comedy, Flowers, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This is the real reason Tootie doesn't accept flowers. Not because she doesn't like them, but because... well, take a guess what they make her do.





	Tootie's Flower

It was a warm, sunny day, and Tootie was taking a walk outside. She suddenly stopped, though, when she saw a flower growing out of the ground. The flower had light pink petals with a yellow center, and a green stem and leaves.

Tootie smiled and walked over to the flower. She sat down in front of it and looked at it for a few moments. She couldn’t help herself, it just looked... adorable. As she was admiring the pretty flower, a thought came into her mind, seemingly out of nowhere.

“I wonder how this flower smells...”

Tootie bent her neck closer to the flower and took a couple of gentle sniffs. As she did so, however, a little bit of pollen from the flower was sucked towards her face, and up into her nostrils. And they didn’t take that well.

As soon as she felt it coming in, her eyes opened completely. Tootie pulled her neck away from the flower, only to notice that her nose was twitching, and her nostrils were flaring up a little. Not only that, but it felt like something was tickling the insides of her nose. Tootie sniffled a few times, trying to stop her nose from itching, but it wasn’t working. She felt like she was going to sneeze.

“Aaaah...” she inhaled, tilting her neck back slightly. “Haaaaaah...”

For some reason, every inhale that Tootie emitted seemed to tickle her nose even more. Either that, or her nose just couldn’t take that little bit of pollen. Either way, however, she could tell that she needed to sneeze. So she kept on inhaling, tilting her head further back as her nose shivered.

“Heeeh... HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAH...” Tootie tilted her upper body as far back as she could. Her nose was rumbling constantly, and her nostrils flared as widely as they could go. And then, it came.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!”

An exceptionally loud and strong sneeze exploded from Tootie as she sent her upper body forwards. A good amount of spray and wind was released from her mouth, and the wind was enough to blow the flower out of the ground. The sneeze was painful, but felt good to release. Perhaps that was because it was a lot larger than she was used to.

Tilting her upper body back to its normal position, Tootie sniffled as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger. Something about that action, along with her almost sad-looking expression, made her look truly adorable. Seeing that she had sneezed the flower away from her, she looked around the area for where it might have gone.

“That was weird,” she said quietly as she continued to rub her nose. “I liked the smell of that flower. Why’d it make me sneeze?”

She got up from the ground, took a brief look at her forefinger and casually wiped it off on her shirt, wanting to clean it off. Then she walked away from where she had been sitting.

“Maybe I’m a little allergic to flowers...?” Tootie thought.


End file.
